Forever is a Long Time
by Redrum
Summary: ONESHOT: Draco and Harry defeat Voldemort, but will the memories of the killing and bloodshed ever go away?


Forever is a Long Time

The sky physically trembled with the aftermath of the battle. Heaven's tears washed away the rich dark blood that covered the lands and the many bodies scattered on top of the yellowed grass.

There was one body that stood out from the rest. A large snake rested on a cold man's chest. The man didn't look anything like a real man. Behind those unmoving lids were deep red irises, the shape of the eyes were that of a snake. His skin was like slowly melting wax and as the rain poured gently across the lands, the man's rotten skin began to leave the fake human body that had been its host for so long. The man was the last one to go. He was the last one to die. Like the coward he always was he stood back while his Death Eaters attacked. And not until they were all put to rest, lying broken on the ground, did he finally attack.

The other side did not have many men left. Only two men remained out of the thousand. One slender medium sized man with raven hair and emerald eyes and the other a rather tall and lean man with silvery blonde hair and cold grey eyes. Both looked to be complete opposites, yet they were on the same side. Holding hands, their wands held in a firm grip with the other free hand.

The smaller man whispered a name that no one else dared to speak. The name was filled with loathing as it left the man's lips. "Voldemort."

The man who was not a man raised his wand slowly, or what appeared to be at a snail's pace. The two men raised their own wands. And through their connecting hands, sparks of green, silver, red, gold, black and white lit up the large battlefield and the man opposite of them. Their lips moved in sync. Their wands sparked, green the colour of the smaller man's eyes shot out of the two wands. Voldemort's eyes widened in fear, his last expression before he collapsed to the ground, joining his already dead pet snake. The two victorious men heaved a great sigh and collapsed onto the bloody grass.

The black haired man looked up at his taller counterpart, his eyes wide in question and hope. "Is this the end Draco?"

The blonde smiled at his smaller companion. "Yes Harry, it is. It's finally over." Harry smiled brightly. The earlier sparks from their joined hands were no match for the brightness of Harry's smile. And Draco couldn't help but smile back just as brightly.

They shared a precious moment together, before the stench of rotten flesh finally greeted their nostrils. Harry coughed slightly, his stomach already feeling a little queasy. Draco placed a slender hand over his nose and using his other hand to hold onto the other boy they quickly made their way to the Malfoy Mansion.

**One year later -**

Harry and Draco breathed a sigh of relief at the feeling of finally being safe and secure. A small fire lit up the stone fireplace before them. Both were sitting on an expensive Persian rug, talking quietly to each other. The black haired man raised his head slightly from the blonde's shoulder and sucked on the taller man's ear lobe. The latter moaned in pleasure and collapsed back against the rug, pulling the other to him. Holding him close against his firm chest.

Their breathing evened out and eventually matched. This was the one and only time they could escape the nightmares of the battle that had occurred only a year ago. The memories of the stench of rotting flesh, of Voldemort's torture chambers and the memory of giving up hope. But when they held each other like this, sharing the same breath, the same heartbeat, only then did they get the pleasant dreams they deserved. Dreams where there was no such thing as death, where Harry didn't have a lightning bolt scar and where Draco didn't have the Dark Mark. Where there was no tally for the men, women and children they killed, that they had been forced to kill.

But in reality, Draco's mark would fade with time, but Harry's scar would last as long as the memories did. Forever...

End.


End file.
